Two Dog's duel for a Roba
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: Let's corrupt children's television shows! Yay! Pairing: Tux DogxRobaxFlat Dog As the title says, both the dogs fight for Roba. The wiki says that Roba is just faking his half-robot-ness, so I'll use that somewhere. Poll on page for who should win.


**A/N: When the episode 'Zoo Cops' came out I couldn't help but start this creepy pairing up. Here it is: Flat DogxRobaxTux Dog. Some stuff is messed up because I couldn't watch the episode on the Internezz.**

**Flat Dog was a character that had a Scottish accent and his tuxedo had that wavy stuff that comes out of his white shirt between the lapels. And his ears were kind of wavy as well I do believe with a lighter brown than Tux Dog. That's all I remember about him.**

* * *

><p>After another case Roba hurried downstairs to his semi-secret gadget-making basement area. For the past few weeks after each case Roba was using his newest gadget, the Flat Portal, to travel to the flat world that Dork Face had sent them to six months ago. He had secretly kept an extra inter-dimensional stamp and made his newest gadget that creates a portal to the world.<p>

Roba picked up the gadget and twirled it, pointing it towards the wall and a swirl came out of the device's antenna, splating onto the wall and creating a portal. Roba squealed in his cyborg-ish glee and stepped into the portal.

He had been visiting the Flat World after every case since he had finished the gadget and found that the alternate Farboro had completely stabilized. Now whenever he went through the portal he went to Flat Dog's place to complain about the other's cousin, Tux Dog. "Hello Roba. How's yer day been?" Flat Dog asked in Scottish accent as the cyborg walked out of the elevator into his living room.

"Ugh! Horrible!" Roba complained, starting into a rant how Alfe undermined his authority during the case and Tux Dog's meanness to him throughout the day as he plopped onto the couch.

Flat Dog chuckled as the cyborg ranted on and made some tea, handing Roba a cup. Roba accepted it and drank the sweet liquid. "Thanks for listening, Flat Dog," Roba said, leaning back into the couch.

"No problem. Ya look cute when yer all worked up," Flat Dog chuckled.

Roba blushed. "I-I do?" he asked, embarrassed.

Flat Dog nodded, kissing Roba's blue helmet near his forehead. "Ya do," he smiled.

Roba got off the couch quickly, all flustered. "I-I gotta go. Horace'll wonder where I am," he said quickly, running into the elevator and quickly leaving the building and going through the portal again.

Truth is that time in the Flat World goes faster than time in the normal world of Problem Solverz so it had only been a few minutes and Horace was still playing videogames with Alfe, who kept cheating and calling himself awesome.

{A/N: Alfe and APH Prussia should hang out sometime.}

Roba forgot to suck the portal into his gadget before he ran up to his room and flopped onto his bed, covering his still pink cheeks with his pillow.

Horace came up to the room a while later, worried about his brother, and slowly opened the door. "Roba? What's wrong?" he asked in his concerned voice.

"Nothing," Roba said quickly, too quickly, and Horace knew something was up.

He sat down on Roba's bed. "C'mon. Tell me," he insisted and Roba sat up, plopping his pillow into his lap.

"It's nothing, alright!" he shouted and left the room, leaving the pillow on the bed.

Meanwhile flat people from Flat world were escaping from Roba's portal, turning into normal-shaped people once they exited. Flat Dog followed the constant stream of flat people to the portal. "Roba must've forgotten to close the port'l," Flat Dog said to himself and followed the people into Roba's semi-secret, gadget-making basement area.

Alfe watched the people as they left his house while calmly eating his beloved pizza and made no move to question how the people got into his house, only watched them go outside and head towards town.

As Roba came downstairs he saw Flat Dog in the crowd of people leaving his house and quickly zipped behind a large plant in the hallway. Horace walked out of his brother's room. "Tell me what's wro- How'd these people get in our house!" Horace asked in a shout, his earlier question gone from his mind.

Roba gulped, realizing he had forgotten to close the portal and quickly ran back to his basement area, grabbing for the portal device from a table, but not before someone knocked it off a table and it carelessly crashed to the floor. He cursed his stupid self as he quickly picked up all the pieces, glad to see the inter-dimensional stamp still in place.

Soon the portal fizzed and no more people could come through and Horace and Alfe made their way downstairs to Roba as the crowd of people cleared. "Whoa. Since when did you make all this stuff Roba?" Horace asked, moving towards two large pair of antennas that were discharging against each other in a corner.

"Don't touch that!" Roba quickly warned his twin brother before turning around and seeing Alfe about to touch one of his machines that was supposed to make exploding candies.

He repeated his warning and pushed Alfe out of the way as an unstable candy semi-exploded.

Alfe pushed Roba off of him. "Hey! I wanted that candy!" he complained, glaring at Roba as if it was his fault it exploded, which it was.

Horace walked over. "Alfe, stop bothering Roba. Besides, we have a case to solve,"

**Case #89776500**

**How Roba created a portal to Alternate Flat Farboro and messed up everything**

Roba sighed and began to tell the other Problem Solverz his problem when Alfe yawned. "Booo-ring! Let's do something cool!" the odd dog-human-and-whatnot-thing said.

"Is not!" Roba huffed, about to go off on Alfe.

"Guys, Guys! Let's hear the rest of Roba's story, okay Alfe?" he asked, putting his hands up between the two as he stepped forward.

"Fine!" Alfe angrily huffed and crossed his arms, turning around.

His eyes caught something shiny and walked off as Roba thanked Horace and resumed telling how he had made the gadget with the inter-dimensional stamp's powers and went there sometimes to visit Flat Dog, leaving out that weird part of the last visit.

"I forgot to close the portal today though and now the entire population of Flat Farboro is in our Farboro!" Roba said, gesturing to the broken gadget that he had moved onto the table, "And then my gadget got broken as everyone walked out."

A crash was heard as Alfe picked up the shiny new antenna out of the bottom of a large pile of gadget parts and Roba whirled around in alarm. "Alfe! Put that down! It's my last antenna!" he shouted.

With a quick "Okay," Alfe dropped the antenna to the floor and it broke into three pieces.

"Argh! Alfe!" Roba yelled, his eyes turning red in rage and his shoulders shook as his arms went to his sides.

Horace put an arm on Roba's shoulder, effectively calming him. "Its okay, Roba. We can buy a new one," he said and before the three knew it, they were in town, standing next to the GADGET PARTZ store.

Roba ignored the fastness of getting to town and hurried into the GADGET PARTZ store. Horace followed him in and noticed that there was a larger than normal amount of people in the store. The cashier didn't know what to do and was cowering behind the counter, scared because there were two of every person, some being the Flat version of the person, but, as said before, the flat version of the person had turned into a normal-looking Farboro citizen. Alfe went to the pizza stand, angry that they were all out of pizza and went back to GADGET PARTZ and went in, pushing angrily past a few people, mumbling angrily about him wanting more pizza.

Roba quickly grabbed the last antenna on the shelf when he saw Flat Dog. "A-h. H-hello Flat Dog," he greeted the other, walking away slightly.

"Aw. Don't leave meh alone." he said, walking towards Roba.

Horace came over. "Oh Hello. Flat Dog, right?" he greeted the other and the dog nodded, shaking Horace's outstretched hand.

A helicopter sound was heard from outside the GADGET PARTZ store and some people shrieked. Tux Dog slid down a long rope and stood on the sidewalk before letting go of the rope, tugging it so the people in the helicopter knew they could leave now. Tux Dog walked into GADGET PARTZ and, as some of the people had cleared, he could see Horace and Roba talking with his cousin, Flat Dog. "Ah. Hello Flat Dog," he greeted his cousin and they shook hands. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Flat Dog put his hand at his side again. "Just tryin' to get Roba to like me. But I'm not sure it's workin'," he said offhandedly.

Tux Dog raised an eyebrow. "You like that horribly colored cyborg?" he asked, gesturing to Roba.

"Hey!" Roba shouted at Tux Dog, but he was ignored by the top-hated dog.

Flat Dog nodded. "Yeah. He's been coming to me to complain about you for some time, so he knows I'm not as mean as ya," he said, glaring slightly at his cousin.

"Well, then we must have a duel _cousin_," he spat out the family term, as if not wanting Flat Dog to be related to him, "We must have a duel for _him_, because I like him as well," he said, pointing to Roba.

"Wh-what!" Roba shouted, confused, his eyes getting wider comically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun DUN. I said there would be a duel, right? Things I probably messed up that I can think of is that I can't remember what those stamps were called, so I just called them inter-dimensional stamps. The store was made up of course.**

**And that's all. No definitions, right?**


End file.
